


Todo empezó por... ¿feromonas?

by MuertePorEmpatia



Series: ¿Matar a Poison Ivy o agradecer a Poison Ivy? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics)
Genre: Exploración de la sexualidad, La mañana después, M/M, POV Slade Wilson, Sexo bajo influencia de feromonas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27936309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuertePorEmpatia/pseuds/MuertePorEmpatia
Summary: Las mañanas después del sexo no suelen ser tan confusas para Slade. Pero esta mañana, apenas recordando como pudo regresar a su casa segura en Gotham y mucho menos acompañado, no sabe si debe dispararle a Poison Ivy, a él mismo o a... Bruce Wayne aún sobre su cama.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Slade Wilson
Series: ¿Matar a Poison Ivy o agradecer a Poison Ivy? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045709
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Todo empezó por... ¿feromonas?

Normalmente Slade Wilson se despierta con suavidad, abriendo sus párpados con lentitud hasta que se despeja de la bruma somnolienta y está lo suficientemente despierto para comenzar el día. Otras veces, cuando está demasiado cansado, es su alarma la que lo despierta, o el sonido de alguna llamada entrando en su teléfono. Cuando las cosas se ponen un poco más locas, son los disparos provenientes de algún idiota que pensó que emboscar a Deathstroke era una buena idea, los que lo sacan abruptamente de su sueño, y su mente solo se despeja lo suficiente hasta que el bastardo está muerto. Esas veces son muy pocas en realidad, pero han sucedido antes, y está considerando que ésta podría ser una de esas veces.

Porque despertar de golpe en el suelo tras haber sido empujado de tu cama no es algo que sus amantes habituales hagan con frecuencia, o que puedan hacer para el caso, no con lo pesado que es.

Así que con ese abrupto despertar y la bruma del sueño desvaneciéndose en cosa de milisegundos, Slade está en modo alerta máxima, sentándose erguido lo más rápido posible. Pero la persona que encuentra sobre su cama es la que menos esperaría en el mundo. No, tacha eso, la que menos esperaría en el universo entero.

 _Bruce Wayne. Batman_.

Su cerebro tarda lo que tal vez sean minutos en tratar de entender por qué está Wayne, _Batman_ , desnudo en su cama, con el cuello cubierto de chupetones, algunas marcas de mordiscos y el cabello revuelto mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y una expresión de profunda irritación.

Y después de ese par de minutos, por fin las piezas comienzan a encajar. Los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpean con fuerza, debilitándolo tanto que agradece haber estado sentado en el suelo, desde donde puede ver a Wayne que está más enojado con cada segundo que pasa.

Enojado es una subestimación. El hombre casi está echando espuma por la boca.

“¿Qué-? ¿Cómo-?” tartamudea Slade, ni siquiera es capaz de articular una pregunta completa, no con todo lo que está tratando de procesar. Porque el hecho de que haya tenido _relaciones sexuales con Batman_ es algo tan grave que al parecer mandó de vacaciones a su cerebro.

“Eso” sisea Wayne, de pie al lado de la cama y ya comenzando a vestirse con su traje de murciélago (¿en qué momento había comenzado a hacerlo?) “es lo que quiero saber. ¿Qué me hiciste?”

¿Qué le hizo?

Slade le frunce el ceño ante su pregunta. Apenas recuerda como es que llegaron a... su casa segura en Gotham, descubre después de echar un vistazo a su alrededor. No recuerda cómo llegaron ahí o por qué en algún momento pensaron que era una buena idea acostarse el uno con el otro, pero sí recuerda una cosa.

Wayne no se opuso.

Así que ahora que ha superado el shock inicial de despertar junto al murciélago, es su turno de fruncir el ceño. Se pone de pie, sin importar su estado de desnudez, no después de todo lo que recuerda que hicieron (¡Dios!) y se enfrenta a Wayne.

“¿Qué te hace pensar que te hice algo? ¿En serio crees que quería acostarme contigo? O mejor aún; ¿crees que me gustan los hombres, para empezar?” no se molesta en ocultar la ira en su voz, no después de que Batman lo acusara de tener toda la culpa en el asunto, y el hombre en cuestión desvía la mirada, con menos ira en su rostro, su expresión volviéndose más analítica.

Slade murmura una cadena de coloridas maldiciones hasta que se le ocurre que comenzar a vestirse sería una buena idea. Se está poniendo los pantalones cuando Wayne vuelve a hablar.

“Ivy. Anoche estabas luchando contra Poison Ivy cuando aparecí y...”

No termina la frase, pero no tiene que hacerlo. Eso él lo recuerda claramente. Tenía un trabajo que hacer esa noche, proteger a un corrupto empresario acusado de daño ambiental, cuando apareció Ivy para hacerlo pagar a su manera. Slade nunca tuvo nada en contra de la mujer, a decir verdad, la apoya (un poco) en su mierda ambientalista, pero un trabajo es un trabajo y tenía que proteger al bastardo, después de todo le estaba pagando una buena suma, así que terminó enfrentándose a Ivy, y fue en ese momento en que apareció el murciélago.

“Feromonas de Ivy” murmura Slade, recordando que ella los roció con algún gas verde en algún momento de la pelea, y desde ahí todo comenzó a volverse borroso.

Supone que Ivy se llevó al empresario y lo hizo pagar por lo que fuera que había hecho, mientras él estaba lo suficientemente ‘ocupado’ con Batman.

Maldijo a la mujer en voz baja. No sólo había arruinado su trabajo, lo que le había costado la mitad de su paga, sino que lo drogó y terminó en la cama con Batman. ¿Qué mierda retorcida tiene en la cabeza para obligarlos a hacer algo así? Él siempre ha sido un hombre heterosexual, _es_ un hombre heterosexual y supone que Wayne también. ¿Por qué rociarlos con feromonas? ¿Por qué no usar otro de los trucos de su libro para librarse de ellos? Hay tantos por qué, pero no está seguro de ninguna respuesta, pero de una cosa puede estar seguro; la próxima vez que vea a Ivy, le pondrá una bala en la cabeza.

“Deathstroke” Slade dejó de pensar en las mil maneras de mutilar y luego matar a Ivy que se le ocurrían, y miró de nuevo al hombre frente a él, que ya casi había terminado de recoger sus cosas. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo tendría que viajar a la luz del día sin llamar la atención en su traje de Batman, porque sí, ya había amanecido, lo que significaba que estuvieron juntos toda la noche, cuando Wayne volvió a hablar “Ni una palabra de esto a nadie”.

No hubo amenaza en su voz, ni siquiera una advertencia, o quizás solo un poco, pero su tono en realidad era el de una petición, le estaba pidiendo que nunca más hablaran de esto.

Y él estaba lo suficientemente contento con cumplir.

“Créeme, no es algo de lo que quiera hablar” y luego soltó una corta y amarga risa “Demonios, no es como si me estuviera jactando de que _me follé a Batman_ ”.

Batman, porque ahora con todo su traje puesto ya no era Bruce Wayne, soltó un gruñido de advertencia, lo que le trajo recuerdos de otro tipo de gruñidos provenientes del hombre que hicieron que su estómago se apretara, y sin decir otra palabra más desapareció por la ventana de su apartamento.

Dios.

Slade se pasó una mano por la cara, arrepintiéndose de todas las decisiones que había tomado en su vida y que lo llevaron a este preciso momento, antes de decidir que era mejor ducharse y quitarse cualquier rastro de su encuentro anterior, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas quitarse lo más rápido posible aquella mancha en su vientre, que Dios no lo quiera, parecía semen, probablemente de Bruce.

Sin dudarlo más y sin atreverse a mirar hacia abajo, se metió rápidamente en la ducha y comenzó a limpiarse maldiciendo a Ivy por décima vez en menos de media hora. En este momento la odiaba, pero también se odiaba a sí mismo. No por haberse acostado con Batman, eso lo había hecho cuando no tenía el control de sí mismo, sino porque cada vez que recordaba su encuentro su pecho se contraía y su cerebro le mostraba vívidas imágenes de la noche anterior.

Wayne debajo de él, sus manos recorriéndose el uno al otro, esas manos grandes y fuertes tomando su polla y acariciándola antes de estar profundamente enterrado en el otro hombre, su boca aplastada contra la suya, devorándose en un beso hambriento...

Slade maldijo por lo bajo y colocó la ducha en frío. Miró por primera vez desde que entró a la ducha a su polla, que estaba medio endurecida ante los recuerdos y volvió a maldecir.

“Ni se te ocurra pararte por Wayne” le habló, como si pudiera oírlo.

¿Qué demonios había hecho?

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!
> 
> Tal vez convierta esto en una serie, aún no lo sé, pero trataré de escribir algunos capítulos de continuación.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima y gracias por leer!


End file.
